15 Drabbles
by moonlightpath
Summary: ONGOING. 15 themes, 15 drabbles. 15 shots at nejiten fluffiness. Drabble 7: When Lee catches an infectious cold... He better stay away from our favourite brunette kunoichi or Neji will be mad!
1. Drabble 1: Bears

Title: Delivery  
Author: Lacusnin (Moonlightpath)  
Couple: Nejiten  
Theme: Teddy Bear  
Rating: G  
Warning: There's nothing dangerous here… lol

There were whispers as Hyuga Neji walked through the streets of Konoha. Villagers were pointing as he passed by.

Neji tried not to glare at everyone one who was pointing and whispering, keyword, _tried_.

He glared as he heard a fit of giggle from a woman he passed. Having enough, he picked up his pace and soon arrived at the training ground, free of the pointing and whispering.

Tenten stood up as soon as she saw the Hyuga approaching the training grounds.

"Hi Neji!" she cried, "Did you bring it?" Tenten suddenly sounded excited.

"…" Without talking, he got the bag from under his arm and silently handed it to Tenten.

"Thank you!"

Tenten opened the bag and took out a white teddy bear. She hugged it tightly and traced her finger over the carved letters on the kunai, which the bear was holding.

Neji had a tiny smile on his lips, but he quickly got rid of it and said with his usual face, "Tenten, next time, don't forget your things before you come here. I don't want to get it for you every time."

"Okay. I'll just put Kero-chan over there, and we can start our training!"

"Hn."

Tenten took out a kunai and faced Neji in a fighting stance. Neji, doing the same also.

Behind Neji, her bear, Kero-chan held the attached metal kunai, with the words Neji & Tenten carved on it.

Tenten smiled as she glanced at the kunai holding bear, before charging at Neji with her own kunai in her hand.

END


	2. Drabble 2: Stuck Together

Hmmmm... I actually decided to reply to reviews! XD

_Kodoku_-White teddy bears are cute! lol. I like brown ones too... -

_FireDragonBL_- well cousin,they are DRABBLESya know! Definations of drabbles: at least 100 words, max 1000 words XD

_HarukaKanata_- Thank you and I will, when I finished posting this up! lol

_Protagonists- _Your name sounds familiar... I know! We're learning abour protagonists in Science! XD Thank you!

Surprisingly, I updated the next day! So here's the next drabble. Actually, I finished this one and the other already before. Whatever, lol.

**Title: Stuck  
Author: Lacusnin (Moonlightpath)  
Couple: Nejiten  
Theme: Stuck Together  
Rating: G  
Warning: Its has a little bit of fluffiness.**"How long did you say we'll be stuck here?" Tenten asked as she looked at the fire in front of her.

"About a week, at least until someone finds out we're missing, and comes and find us."

"But what about the mission?"

"We completed the mission and assassinated the man. We've just haven't reported to the Hokage yet. They'll find out we're missing and come find us."

"Okay." Tenten yawned.

Neji stopped putting twigs into the fire and glanced at her.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch." She blinked.

"I can keep watch too."

"You need sleep. Now sleep. I will keep watch." Neji stood up and watched as Tenten snuggle beneath the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Good night Neji."

"…good night." He replied softly as he turned around and walked out of Tenten's sight.

* * *

When Tenten opened her eyes again, she saw that the fire was still cracking merrily. She sat up on her blanket and rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. Her hair was all over the place. Before she fell asleep, she hadn't bothered to put her hair down. Now loose hair were out of the elastics that kept the buns together, and stuck out. 

She rubbed her eyes with both hands, because moisture was gathering there. That always happened when she yawned.

Tenten knew Neji was still awake, or else the fire would have been extinguished. She looked around her and saw Neji sitting at a corner, silently meditating.

He was shirtless, with his eyes closed, legs crossed. Tenten later reminded to herself that it was because of the _heat_, did that blush appear on her cheeks.

"You're awake." He spoke without even opening an eye.

"Y-yes." she knew that Neji could feel her presence and also that he knew she was staring at him.

She quickly tore her eyes away from him and looked at the wall behind him instead.

"Go back to sleep, its still to early for us to leave yet or even train."

"Hai." She turned around and started to walk back. She heard a sound. Without turning around, she knew that Neji was getting up.

The next thing she knew, she was getting carried by a pair of strong arms. Tenten watched as the now wearing a shirt Hyuga, lay her down gently on her bed, and tucked the blanket to her chin.

Tenten stayed still as Neji bent his head down and whispered in her eyes, "Sweet dreams."

She watched as Neji stood back up and went back to his meditating position.

They both locked eyes and neither broke apart until Tenten yawned again, losing the eye contact with Neji.

When she looked at Neji again, he had his eyes closed and was focused on his meditating again.

Tenten smiled and closed her eyes too, falling asleep. _Sweet dreams indeed._

Hyuga Neji opened his eyes, stood up from his meditating position and headed outside, where the rain was falling down gently, making a rhythm when it touched the ground, or plopping down, forming puddles of water.

He stood there even when the sun came out. He did promise Tenten that he would keep watch.

**END**

* * *

I had to keep it short, didn't I? XD 

Tell me what you thought of it please!

_-Moonlightpath_


	3. Drabble 3: First Fall of Snow

I find answering review FUN! SO I'm going to asnwer them from now on.

_Japponess_- Thank you!

_Aki-child_- I'm sure one day you'll recieve a teddy bear, and you'll be very happy! Thanks for the review!

_Ayuka-chan_- Here's more! They'll be more in the future too... -

_Kodoku_- Thanks for the review!

_HimeHikari_- It was cute wasn't it? lol

_elementBLUE_- Sure! I'll do your request for one of my 15 drabbles, thanks for the idea!

_Fishey_- Thank you! It was 'cuddy', wasn't it? XD

_Only Secret_- Well, I hope it helped!

_HarukaKanata_- Here's the next drabble. Hope you'll enjoy it.

_Protagonist_- Fluffiness is so cute isn't it? I love writing fluffy fic's. Hope you'll enjoy the next drabble!

_Lil-Donkey_- awwww, THANKS! -huggles you- hope you will like this next drabble too! -

_Tomoyo129_- The teddy bear, I like it too. Thank's for the review!

_Kirachan_- Thank you for reviewing all my other stories! This is my chance to thank you properly! -hugs you super duper hard- And I'll do your request drabble next, and I'll dedicate it to you. lol

_yupkigigirl_- you liked it that much? o.o thank you! -hugs you too-

_kunoichigoddess_- thanks! You're an awesome writer too! I like your Operation Ninja Turtles and April Fools! thanks for the nice review.

_nixxie1430_- Thanks!

_cooldot_- Too cute for words? Really? lol, thanks!

I love all you guys! -huggles everyone- I hope you'll all like this 3rd drabble!

* * *

**Title: First Fall Of Snow  
Author: Lacusnin (Moonlightpath)  
Couple: Nejiten  
Theme: Snow  
Rating: K  
Warning: None**

Tenten shivered as she shoved her hands deeper into her pant pocket. She checked the shopping bag which she was holding, a smile on her face.

She was on her way to visit Neji, knowing he would be training no matter how could it was. Tenten looked up at the sky, the clouds looked heavy and grayish white.

"Hi Neji!" She arrived at the training place. Tenten found Neji meditating. _'How can he meditate in this cold weather! And he's wearing his normal clothes!'_ Tenten shivered at the thought.

"Neji, aren't you cold?"

"Hn."

Tenten herself was wearing a warm white jacket with a black furry hoody. She had a pink scarf around her neck. At least she was dressed for the weather.

"Stop training, Neji!" Its nearing Christmas, and I can't believe you won't even take a break! You're not even wearing proper winter clothing... you can catch a cold like that." She didn't understand him sometimes at all.

He stood up, "I'm fine." At least he's stopped meditating in the cold:)

Suddenly something light fell on Tenten's cheek and melted. She looked up in delight.

"Neji, its snowing! It's so pretty!" She laughed as another fell on her outstretched hand. Neji raised an eyebrow at her childishness.

She watches as snow fell on Neji's hair and melt. It was funny to watch because Neji kept trying to brush them off. (A/N- XD)

Tenten noticed his hair getting wet. She remembered the bag she was still holding. She reached into it and felt something warm.

She took it out and held it out for Neji to take.

He eyed it. "A scarf?" Tenten rolled her eyes, "Yes, a scarf. For you."

He took it silently, and wrapped it around his neck. The scarf was dark, dark, blue.

"Liven up, Neji! It's almost Christmas, and its snowing! At least enjoy it!" Tenten cried. Suddenly she felt something cold on the side of her head.

"Owwww... you're going to get it, Hyuga Neji!" She yelled as she saw the smirking Neji with another snowball ready in hand.

"Snowball fight!" She yelled as she made some snow into a ball.

"This will be training." Neji said smirking, moving to the right, sharply missing the snowball which threatned to hit him.

"See Neji, its almost Christmas! You need to have fun!" She said laughing and dodging a snowball.

_'And someone to spend time with instead of training all the time...' _

**END

* * *

**

I know, I know, it's short. But I'm tiiiiired, I just finished a one-shot which was a contest submission, and I had a good drabble in mind, so I had to type it down and post it!

This is off topic, but I feel like crying... stupid song that so sad. Oh wait, I'm singing with it...

See ya!

_Moonlightpath_


	4. Drabble 4: In The Rain

Sorry about the delay. I was too caught up in things these past few days. Here's the next drabble! I'll post drabble 5 sometime this week, okay?

_pink-writer- 15 drabbles of nejiten goodness? Thank you! Enjoy this fourth drabble._

_nixxie1430- lol, thank you._

_Krissel Himura- Neji annoyed with anything is cute. XD_

_ToMoYo129_- Me too! lol

Fishey- thanx!

cooldot- chants along snowball fight, snowball fight! Yeah, a Christmas special would be nice. If I'm still doing this 15 drabble thing, I might do one on Christmas too! Thanks for all your support!

kira-chan- Here's your requested drabble! I had fun writing this. I hope you'll like it as much as I do!

micalily- Too cute? You want no more? I'm just kidding. Thank you Josephine! (luv your name! XD)

Ayuka-chan- here's your update! Thanks for liking all my previous drabbles!

Kodoku- Tenten's my favourite kunoichi too! Okay, scratch that, she's my all time fav anime character! thanks for the review!

elementBLUE- You won't admire me anymore. It took me forever to get this fourth drabble up, eh? lol, yes, Neji's very lucky! Thanks for the review.

aki-child- The thing you do when your brother rejects you is throw a super COLD snowball at him! If you get in trouble, at least your brother got wet and snowballed! XDXD I would play with you, but I don't see you in real life! TT

kunoichigoddess- snow does give a romantic background doesn't it? This upset wasn't very fast, not like the previous one... XD

OnlySecret- You don't have snow where you live? Then you must visit Canada for snow! I live in British Columbia, Canada, and there's snow every year! (so far anyways.) But wherever you live now, must have something cool to do, right?

Japponess- really, thanks! glomps I love snow story too, its always so romantic... goes off to la la land. XD

If I could... I would hug and glomp everyone who reviewed my drabbles! Everyone's been so nice in their reviews, I'm so thankful! If you're happy, I'M happy, so be happy! ( was that kinda stupid? --;;)

* * *

**Title: In The Rain  
Author: Lacusnin (Moonlightpath)  
Couple: Nejiten  
Theme: Rain  
Rating: K  
Warning: Just the annoying sound of rain plopping down. **_Plop, plop.  
_**Extra Note: This is for KiraChan. I wasn't sure if you wanted a drabble or a one-shot. This is a drabble, but I tried to make it longer. Enjoy!**

Rattle, rattle.

Tenten tried desperately to open the door. She tried turning the door knob, but the door wouldn't budge. She hung her head in defeat after trying to get her door open for at least 15 minutes now. Tenten couldn't get in her house because she left her key somewhere. Where? She, herself, did not know.

Plop, plop.

'_Oh great. It's _raining._' _Tenten thought sarcastically when rain started plopping down from the sky.

Defeated, she sat down on the steps, with the rain falling on her hair, shirt, everywhere. There was nothing to keep her from getting wet. Her training clothes were starting to get soak.

But what could she do? She left her house keys… _somewhere_. _'I must have left it in the training ground and forgot to get it afterwards. It's all Neji's fault. If he didn't make me so tired after the intense training, I wouldn't have been so careless!' _

Tenten didn't want to go back to get it, however desperate she was. She looked up at the sky. It was dark, it was late after all. She felt the cold rain fall on her face. Sure, she felt a little cold, but the rain seemed to be calming her, diverting her attention from Neji…

She smiled a little as she spotted the moon, one half behind a gray cloud. It was beautiful. Its light shining on her, and with the rain still falling.

Tenten frowned. Her clothes were clinging to her skin. The moonlight that basked her felt somewhat warm, but the rain was making her a little bit cold. _'If I stay out here longer, I think I'm going to get sick and catch a cold.' _Her nose felt funny.

Plop. Plop.

She had only closed her eyes for a second, when she felt something soft and warm being wrapped around her shoulder. Wondering who would still outside at this time, she instantly opened her eyes.

Eyes that were like the colour of the moon looked back at her. Neji in front of her, still in his training clothes. Where was his jacket? It WAS raining. Then she remembered the clothing on her shoulders. She clutched Neji's jacket tighter around her. It sure was warm…

"Tenten, what are you doing out here?" Tenten snorted, what did it look like?

"I'm locked out, _genius_. I left my keys somewhere. I think at the training ground, but it's too late to go back and get it. So I'm waiting for tomorrow."

Neji nodded silently. He glanced at her, then reached into his pocket and held out something.

Tenten smiled in happiness at the silvery object he held to her. It was her key!

"Thank you, Neji! I owe you one!"

"Go in before you really catch a cold." Tenten looked curiously at him. Was he worried about her?

She obeyed and turned around to her door. She hesitated in putting the key in the key hole.

Neji saw her hesitation and said,

"Just get in there. Remember, I'll come get you at six for training. Don't be late." And just when Tenten thought Neji actually WAS worried about her health.

She was about the close the door behind her when she heard him say, " And keep the jacket." Oh yeah. She had forgotten she still had his jacket around her shoulders. It was so warm! She giggled and shut the door close.

Achoo!

Oh dear, looks like Tenten caught a cold! Maybe she'll have to cancel their training tomorrow.

She walked to her bedroom tiredly, not caring about her wet clothes, she just layed down on her bed. Still with that jacket of Neji's on. It kept her warm all through night.

That night, Tenten dreamt about Neji with a smile on her face. Neji's jacket was so warm!

**END

* * *

**

Did you like this drabble? The fifth drabble will be up sometime this week hopefully, latest, next week.

Bye, and love you all!

_Moonlightpath_


	5. Drabble 5: Cuddle

_kunoichigoddess- Thanks!_

_FireDragonBL- Sure! I'd love to be the first one to read your one-shot. I'm feel so special! lol XD_

_nejithecagedbird- Me too! --goes all heart eyes--_

_nixxie1430- lol_

_Ayuka-chan- I'm sure you'll like this drabble, it's pretty fluffy. _

_Kodoku- I've been busy lately too. Thanks for the review!_

_Aki-child- --ducks behind snowfort-- XD_

_Fishey- Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They're always so nice! _

_Tomoyo129- Sure thing!_

_HimeHikari- Hiya! Me? Talented? You're too nice! --glomps-- whoops... lol_

_OnlySecret- Hong Kong has nice night markets though! Although I've never been to their night market but I heard its awesome. _

_Element-BLUE- you admire me? --starts to cry-- Everyone's too nice!_

_Kira-chan- I'm so GLAD you liked it! It was meant for you after all! --smiles hugely-- -- You're creating an account? That's AWESOME! I can't wait to read your fanfictions, I bet they're going to be really good! _

_Japponess- --goes all teary eye-- Really? You like it that much? THANK YOU! --GLOMP--_

**_--wipes tear away-- I feel so LOVED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

* * *

_**

Drabble number 5!

This might be a bit AU, okay? I'm not sure if they had plane. --;;

* * *

**Title: Cuddle  
Author: Lacusnin (Moonlightpath)  
Couple: Nejiten  
Theme: Cuddling  
Rating: K+  
Warning: (none)**

Who knew planes could be so boring? Tenten sighed, feeling bored. There was nothing to do but stare at the TV screen in front of her. Nope, she wasn't here to relax, she was on _another _mission with Neji as her partner, to a faraway place, where it would take a long, long time to get there the normal way.

"This is stupid." Neji spoke beside her. The only thing that they could do at that moment was stare at the TV screen in front of them. It was showing a romance movie, much to Neji's annoyance.

Some _really _sappy romance movie.

Tenten had felt excited when Tsunade-sama told them they were getting first-class seats, with TV's in front of them! At first, it seemed exciting when Tenten first sat down and watched an action-packed movie, but then, right after, a sappy romance movie came on.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the screen. The main character in the movie was saying really clíche lines, confessing her 'undying love' to the man of her dreams.

Tenten almost snorted. She rolled her eyes when the man grabbed the girl's hand and said, 'I do love you!'. _'Pfft, like that would really happen in real life.' _

Tenten turned her eyes down, the man and woman in the movie were starting to kiss rather _hotly_. She glanced to her side. Neji had his face turned away from the screen.

"I agree, this is the sappiest romance movie I've ever seen."

* * *

It seemed like _ages_ until the movie ended. Tenten really wasn't a fan of romance movies, especially _sappy_ ones. Obviously Neji wasn't either, he had raised his eyebrows countless of times throughout the movie, you could tell he liked the action movie they watched before better. 

Tenten felt tired, they were travelling on a night plane, and they were suppose to sleep most of the time.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed, signalling, time to sleep.

She squirmed around in her seat. It wasn't exactly comfortable, even if was first-class! She just wasn't use to sleeping, sitting up!

Beside her, Neji could feel her restlessness. Sleeping, sitting up didn't bother Neji at all. He had done it oftenly on missions, to be more alert, in case they're were dangers, he was use to it.

Right now, Tenten had her head on the arm rest. '_Itai… it's so hard!'_

Tenten shifted positions again, trying to catch some sleep. Neji couldn't sleep either. He was a light sleeper, and Tenten squirming beside him didn't help him at all.

"Here."

Neji lifted the arm rest between them.

"…" Tenten watched as he closed his eyes.

"… Can I really?"

"Both of us won't get any sleep if you don't get comfortable and sleep." He simply said, still having his eyes closed.

She awkwardly put her head on Neji's shoulders. It _was_ more comfortable! (A/N- AWW!)

"… Thank you… Neji…" She said before closing her eyes too.

* * *

"KAWAII!" The flight attendant exclaimed as she saw Neji and Tenten. It seemed Neji was a heavy sleeper that day, because he didn't here the exclaim. 

The exclaim attracted many other people, they saw Neji and Tenten. Awww's were heard.

The flight attendant had heart eyes. Neji had his arms around Tenten's waist. How? We do not know. Tenten's head was still on Neji's shoulder. Both had gentle looks on their faces.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone cried.

**END

* * *

**

Sorry about the delay, I had the story on my computer and everything, but I didn't know I wouldn't have internet for a few days, so I couldn't upload it onto I'm on vacation right now. Meaning, I'm in a different place then where I usually live.

Got the idea while I was on the airplane. I was daydreaming as usual when the idea came up. Neji and Tenten like this is so sweet! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are too nice to me!


	6. Drabble 6: It'll Be Alright

**Pink-writer**- Yeah, it was OOC, although I tried not to make it TOO out of character. Lol, glad you thought it was cute!

**Revisa-** Yeah, flight attendants aren't that nosy. lol, only in my fanfic's. XD

**Youkou-** Don't you worry, I'm planning on writing Neji and Tenten when they were little. Updated!

**Iriqui-** Thanks for telling me! I'll try my best to try not to have that much mistakes. Don't have a Beta right now.

**Kira-chan-** Ahh, it's the wonderful kira-chan! XD It's just that you're always so nice in your reviews! -wubbles- Eeee, you must tell me when you write a fanfiction, I want to read it! Don't worry, I bet it's going to be really, really good. Mine aren't the absolute best, you know.

**Aki-child-** lol, I love your sense of humour.:D

**crazimidget-** I DO have to write 15 drabbles to complete this, right? - Your username reminds me of Ed from Full Metal Alchemist. lol

**iA-yOh iReAlLySuCk****-** looks like you? lol. Thanks for the review!

**Nejithecagedbird-** Not everyone, just the people in my fic! lol

**KaiKaiCutie-** Thanks.

**Tomoyo129-** lol, if that drabble was short, then this next drabble must be ULTRA short! By the way, you're always so nice in your reviews, thank you! I really like nice people. :D

**nixxie1430-** awww, thanks!

**HellKnight27-** Everyone's nosey only in my fic. XD But I just HAD to make them nosey, more fun to right. :)

**HimeHikari-** ahh,no way. No guy for me to lean on. -sniff- Only my bro. -pushes him away- More like got the idea daydreaming on the plane. XDXD

**Ayuka-chan**- lol. Thanks for dropping the review.

**ElementBLUE**- really? But I don't think Neji'sTHAT romantic. It's just us evil fanfic writers making him like that. Mwuha. XD Good topics? Do you need help?

**Lil-Donkey**- LOL, I love your sense of humour! XDXD

**Japponess-** Everyone has such a good sense of humour! XD Answering reviews always makes me smile and laugh a lot. -smiles-

**Barb-** really? Thanks! -glomp-

**babykitty2270**- lol

**Fishey-** lol. No photos.

**FireDragonBL-** Neji the gentlemen. I'm not sure Ed's one... but he's still sweet! YAY ED! -heart- Everyone loves Ed! ... except you. XD

**OnlySecret-** disrupt the pace? Of course I don't mind, in fact it'll help me write better in the future! Thanks for pointing that out! Not write on the plane. Daydreaming on the plane is more like it. XD Thanks for dropping by a review!

**Kodoku-** Ididn't get to sit in first class, so that's why I made Neji and Tenten sit in first class. But I had to take away the ability of pushing down the chair, or how will Tenten rest her head on Neji's shoulder! LOL Here't the next drabble.

**Inu4023**_-_ Sure thing! Next drabble! Drabble 6.

That was a lot of reviews... and I thought I wouldn't be able to answer them all, but I did! YAY

* * *

This one's short, sorry. 

**Title**: It'll be alright  
**Author: **moonlightpath (lacusnin)  
**Couple: **Nejiten  
**Theme:** Worse Days  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning: **None that I can think of…

* * *

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Lee questioned, looking at the frustrated girl. Tenten had weapons scattered around her. 

" Ugh, it's just that I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

" Wrong side of bed?"

" Yeah. I woke up later then usual. I broke my alarm clock, and I couldn't find matching elastics to tie my hair. See?"

Lee looked at the elastics on her head. One was black, and the other was pink.

" And now I seemed to have left one or two of my kunai's somewhere. And one of them is my childhood kunai!" Tenten tried desperately to sort though her weapons again. Was it somewhere in that large pile of weapons?

" I see." Lee said.

" Huh?" She was now searching through her bottomless kunai pouch.

" It's one of those days." Tenten looked at Lee. " But don't worry, Tenten. Neji comes back from his mission tomorrow.

You could almost see her eye's brighten up instantly. But Lee didn't notice.

* * *

Afterall, with Neji, everything is right.

**END

* * *

**

Please don't kill me, I know it's short. And I apologize for the looooooooong update. I was on a trip in July. And now I'm starting to relax.The drabble'sshort because I haven't been using my brain lately, and I'm getting more lazy everyday. XD Byebye!

_moonlightpath_


	7. Drabble 7: When Lee Caught A Cold

**Drabble 7: When Lee Caught A Cold**

Team Gai had completed the mission and were on their way back to Konoha. Their mission had been successful and the stolen forbidden scroll was safely in the hands of their Gai-sensei.

The team was expecting to reach Konoha before the sun set, but unfortunately, the weather was unpredictable that particular day. Rain fell in large, unceasing quantity raindrops and splattered on Team Gai. It had successfully soaked them all the way from the top of their head to the tip of their toes.

They couldn't continue on because Lee had started to develop a runny nose, which would most likely develop into a nasty cold soon.

"I think we should stop." Tenten said, halting her running. She raised a useless arm above her head, trying to prevent _more_ rain from coming down, but it was useless. They were all drenched.

Neji looked at Lee, disgusted. Lee's runny nose was dripping down his face, but Lee appeared as clueless as ever.

"Why?! We are almost there, Tenten!" Lee cluelessly shouted before swaying a little.

"LEE! Don't speak, my dear student! It appears our beautiful kunoichi is right! We should stop! You are sick, Lee!" Gai-sensei exclaimed, jumping in front of Lee and placing his hands on Lee's shoulders. He looked deep into his eyes, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee started to weep. "Am I slowing the team down?!?!"

Neji sighed.

"NO LEE, NOT AT ALL! BUT YOU NEED TO REST! WE CAN REACH KONOHA THE FOLLOWING MORNING!"

Lee was touched that he was not slowing his team down and that they were so worried about him (or so he believes) and he continued to cry. Not surprisingly, Gai-sensei was as well, tearing and shouting about his favourite student catching a cold.

"Er... please wipe your face, Lee and sensei." said Tenten, sweatdropping. She was half expecting a sunset backdrop to appear behind the two greenly clad shinobis. But it was raining... so no sunset backdrop this time. For once.

"We should set up the tents." Neji finally spoke up before heading towards the forest, his entire body drenched as well.

Looks like Team Gai would have to spend a night together with a sick Lee, Tenten thought.

She just wanted to get home and sleep in a warm bed!

---

To be honest, it wasn't the first time that Team Gai had spent the night together. Several times on missions, they had to under dire circumstances when missions ran late and if someone was injured and had to rest. Not the mention, when Gai had forced them to do an overnight bonding session one time during practice when their sensei had challenged them to see who could stay up all night. Neji and Tenten, as much as they didn't want to, felt like they could not back down from a challenge and had accepted. But halfway through the night, they could not stand Gai-sensei and Lee's incessant chatted that they started to think it was not worth it and fell asleep.

And this time, together in a cave they had luckily located, it was the same as every mission that they had to spend overnights on. The same as in, Gai-sensei and Lee were having their 'bonding' session and continued to chat loudly in loud voices the entire time when Lee and everyone else were supposed to be 'resting'.

Tenten wondered if Lee was even sick at all. Did anything make him tired? She had even been hoping to get some shut eye tonight. But certainly not when Lee was still awake and being loud and noisy.

Neji had already retired and had laid his dry clothes beside the fireplace.

The brunette kunoichi had taken off her shirt as well and placed it beside the fireplace. She sat against the cave wall with her tank top and pants that were beginning to dry. She played with a kunai, throwing it up and catching it effortlessly. She was only half paying attention to her sensei and his look alike student.

"And so after Naruto challenged me in a sit up competition, I did 5000 pushups and afterwards I felt YOUTHFUL!" Fire burned in Lee's eyes.

"Ah yes, my dear Lee! Never waste the springtime of your youth! It is only during your youthfulness that you can-"

Tenten tuned them out. She wanted to get some sleep.

"- Not like Tenten, our beautiful flower..-"

Tenten's head started to droop. She was so tired. Any day with the two green 'youthful' beasts of Konoha was tiring.

ACHOO!!

Lee sneezed.

He coughed as well.

"LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Lee, tried to stand up from his sitting position, but he swayed a bit. He started to cough again.

"Ugh.. I don't feel so well. What is this feeling?!"

"You're sick, moron." Apparently Neji hadn't fallen asleep yet. Or maybe he hadn't been able to sleep through the loudness of his teammate and sensei's voice. It certainly would have been hard to, Tenten mused.

Lee continued to sway as he tried to stand straight. His eyes widened at Neji's words.

"Sick? I never get sick!"

"Lee, I believe you are sick," said Tenten, still sitting against the cave wall. She was a little worried about her teammate since his eyes had gone pink. Perhaps he had a fever?

"Tenten! You are wrong! I never get sick! I'm y-youthful..." He swayed dangerously again.

Lee groaned, clutching his head.

"Ow..."

"Lee?!" Tenten panicked as Lee swayed as he tried to make his way towards her.

"I'll show you I'm fine, Tenten..." Lee dragged his feet towards her, swaying dizzily back and forth.

Neji stepped between them, a frown on his face.

"Neji, what are you doing... I need to show Tenten..." Lee cried before hacking up coughs again.

"Stay away from her." said Neji in disgust. He eyed his sick teammate and narrowed his eyes.

Gai-sensei, watched on amused. Worrying about Lee was the last thing on his mind. His favourite student would be fine in no time, he believed. In fact, he was having a grander time watching Neji shielding Tenten away from the fever-delusional Lee.

"Tenten! Tell Neji he's wrong." Lee gasped out as he swayed around Neji and tried to grab Tenten in a hug.

"Uh.. Lee. I think you have a fever.." Tenten said as she tried to keep away from Lee's arms.

She really didn't want to hug Lee with his runny nose and his coughing fits at the moment. Or _any_ moment in fact!

"No, I don't!"

Neji sighed. Again.

He shoved Lee away and placed a hand in front of Tenten.

"Tenten!" Lee wailed, falling on his butt, too weak to get up again. He looked miserably at Tenten. He just wanted her to say he wasn't sick with a cold!

Neji's eyes twitched when Lee sneezed loudly and his snot almost reached him. The fever delusional Lee blinked cluelessly before breaking into coughs again.

"Hahahahaha." Lee laughed when he could breath from his coughs again. He pointed a weak finger at Neji. "Your face, Neji.. hahahahah."

Neji glowered. "I've had enough of your stupidity."

And before Gai-sensei could utter a world, Neji punched Lee and knocked him out cold.

Everyone, as in Neji and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. Gai just gave Neji a disapproving look before settling down beside the fire, not saying anything.

Neji looked at Tenten. "Let's sleep." He moved his hand from in front of her from when he had placed between Lee and her, and placed it on her shoulder.

Tenten blushed. She was thinking about how Neji had stood protectively in front of her to shield her from the delusional Lee, and now the hand that rested on her shoulder.

* * *

In the middle of night, when the fire doused, Tenten was awoken with the sound of faint coughs beside her. Turning over, her eyes rested on the Hyuuga's face not so far from hers. They slept side by side, but their bodies were not touching.

He was still asleep, but Tenten was sure she had heard him cough.

Her mind whirred. Had Neji gotten a cold because of Lee? Or because of her? Was it because he stood in front of her, shielding her away from the sick boy so that she wouldn't catch Lee's cold?

Neji coughed again. His eyes opened and saw Tenten staring at him worriedly.

"I'm going to kill Lee in the morning..." He grunted out weakly.

Tenten gave him a half smiled. "Are you okay?" She murmured.

Neji refused to reply her. Instead he shivered.

Tenten hesitated, but moved closer to him, wondering what his reaction would be. She felt her face burn.

"Turn around." She heard him say. Disappointed, she turned so her back faced him. She felt her heart drop. She wanted to move closer to him so he would feel less cold.

"I don't want you to catch the cold too." She heard him say, before she felt Neji's chest on her back. Her heart jumped.

Their breath were apart so she would not catch the cold, but she could hear his heartbeats and his steady breathing through the think fabric of her tank top as she felt an arm around her waist.

"Um Neji?"She couldn't help but whisper.

But Neji had already fallen asleep with his arms around him.

Somewhere to her far right, she heard Lee and Gai snore loudly.

With a slight smile on her face, she also fell asleep for the night. Not before coming up with a plan on how she would hide the smiles she would have on her face the next morning from her team so they wouldn't pester her about it.

* * *

**A/N- Guess who? I'M BACK! :D**

**Hi, it's been awhile! I wasn't thinking of completing the 15 drabbles series after my long hiatus, but after contemplating, I decided that I should finish it. Since it took me half the morning to type out this drabble, which is actually too long to be a drabble, but whatever! Anyways, I hope to finish all 15 drabbles, so stick with me please!**

**Also, my other favourite couple besides NejiTen is ShikaIno and if anyone else agrees that Shikamaru and Ino are totally compliment for each other, check out my new ongoing story called _A Shadow of You_.**

**That's all folks. Spread the NejiTen-ness by reviewing!**

**_Moonlightpath_**


End file.
